Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 July 2015
11:46 I still have my personal bandurria. 11:46 works hack 11:46 Well in Music class few hours ago, me and my classmates are singing. My result is "Bass" for singing Photograph by Ed Sheeran 11:46 Oops, double send 11:46 No problem. 11:47 In my school, lollipops and skateboards are pupolar in my section 11:47 So how is this community going lately? 11:47 Going downhill in silence. 11:47 Back 11:47 WB IYNH 11:48 What are we talking now 11:48 School 11:48 Music class. 11:48 ^ 11:48 Well we don't teach music properly in school 11:48 Math n Music 11:48 Mostly just dancing and some basic singing 11:48 I'm playing Fuuin no Tsurugi right now, 11:49 So I just let the girls do all the work 11:49 I'm going to repeat this school year, no doubt. 11:49 Too bad 11:49 Oh my 11:49 Really, the only subject I'm passable in right now is English. 11:49 Yep. 11:49 Slit my neck. 11:50 But meh. 11:50 I'm very good in English and Science but bad in Math and History 11:50 Well if you must repeat your school year, all your gaming stash will most likely be confiscated 11:50 Because gaming is evil. 11:50 Gaming has been what's been keeping me from going to insanity. 11:50 Tell that to the adults. 11:51 It's a good thing that I'm still a good student 11:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6QE4EJrIFc One of the songs superior to today's junk music 11:51 Hey Cavia 11:51 So I can write an essay on how gaming made me awesome. 11:51 I got a scholarship for that. 11:52 I honestly feel like I have no more use in this world. 11:52 Everything for me has becoming worse. 11:53 You are still my friend on this chat. 11:53 NIGHT LADS 11:53 o/ 11:53 Life is still long for you anyway. 11:53 Bye then 11:53 bye 11:53 Well, yes. But look, everything for me is slowly slipping away. 11:53 By "Night", I meant, "Good night" as in a greeting during nighttime. 11:54 Yes, I know that. 11:54 Oh ok 11:54 School, family, friends... 11:54 Hi 11:54 Pepsi, seriously, don't contemplate suicide. 11:55 I have to say honestly, it's hard for me to put myself in your point of view. 11:55 I know, but hey, you wouldn't want to be in my shoes. 11:55 Yes. 11:55 I tried my best to be useful. 11:55 I mean, not EVERY girl in your school is an anime fan, rright? 11:55 ....They're all just generic. 11:55 Pepsi you are unique in your own way 11:55 Believe me 11:55 Yeah 11:56 Not everyone can edit wiki. 11:56 That's what makes you so special 11:56 Everybody is special in their own way. 11:56 Special in every way 11:56 and any way 11:56 Wintah, just message me with drawing link 11:57 And now this entire conversation is logged. 11:57 Thank you reaper 11:57 I gtg soon and leave the computer shop 11:57 I am. 11:57 But hey, I haven't done anything good yet. 11:57 now i am making a vid with melon akee plant food and banana shots against all world gargs 11:57 @PG234, the drawing? Where? 11:58 Is your grade still salvageable, firstly? 11:59 My grades are rarely double digits during quizzes. 11:59 What drawing? 11:59 In those quizzes, what's the maximum amount of marks ye can get? 11:59 Well I think your school year is only 2 months in 12:00 Or am I wrong? 12:00 It only started last month, but they have already be consecutive. 12:00 And my grades were very mid-high last year. 12:00 There is still hope, I think. 12:01 Grades are naturally worse at the start of the year, since we are usually to tired to do anything then. 12:01 I remember being my grades being fine at the start of last school year. 12:02 Oh. 12:02 Well mine are usually bad when summer ends 12:02 Yay! Fried chicken for dinner. BRB 12:03 Still, the year is long, and there's plenty of hope 12:03 But you need to concentrate more I guess. 12:04 All those 12 years of grinding my pants weren't a waste. 12:04 Ah. 12:06 Well you could start by actually studying instead of going on chat lol 12:06 hello 12:06 Hi 12:06 hmmm? chat seems quiet 12:07 It's that hard to focus. 12:07 May I ask, when does school start in Philippines and when does it end? 12:07 June 12:07 And chat makes it harder to concentrate 12:07 Until March-April 12:07 June - March School 12:08 March - June Summer 12:08 Okay. 12:08 I had to let my parents keep my phone to concentrate 12:08 It helped me study for the exams 12:08 Problem: This school Chromebook has made me more attached to gaming than ever. 12:08 My worst time related to school was probably in the sixth grade. 12:08 Yep. 12:09 I used to be addicted to games and didn't pay much attention to studies. Fortunately, I managed to recover before anything bad happened. 12:09 It's just your effort now. Try not to game in class 12:10 I really can't. 12:10 Well do you want to repeat the school year? 12:10 I don't want to, but no buts. 12:11 Hi 12:11 Just try. 12:13 I guess I should go now. 12:13 Okay. 12:13 Good luck. 12:13 Hi! 12:13 It's that hard to try. 12:13 Hello. 12:13 Hi 12:13 Hi! 12:13 hi 12:13 i'm the only person who like PvZ 1? 12:14 THE INCREDIBLE ZXOQWWoBDDEY 12:14 Sorry, drank too much Energy Drinks 12:14 hey guys check this out I request to Jukie: https://twitter.com/CrazyPlantMae/status/621646597084950529/photo/1 12:14 @Pepsi you got yourself a new profile picture. 12:14 SO? 12:14 Yes, I'm Nino from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken now. 12:14 .... 12:14 That pic was quite long ago. 12:14 Back 12:14 Hi Wintah 12:14 hey guys! 12:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpEBxOIhJtE 12:14 Hi Fomok! 12:15 So someone has finally made a PvZ Animation. 12:15 FINALLY. 12:15 @Zombie, I already watch that 12:15 me too 12:15 and I show it to here 12:15 Oh. 12:15 even part 2 12:15 Hi 12:15 yep 12:15 Hi Pengu 12:15 I learnt solving rubiks cube second layer 12:16 Yay! 12:16 Well damnit 12:16 I am outdated. 12:16 Third layer is fucking dangerous 12:16 PK 12:16 I cant remember the algorithms 12:16 You know Nintendo right? 12:16 For layer 3 12:16 @PK 12:16 @Princess Kitty 12:16 Mr. Pesident passed away 12:16 Mr. Satoru Iwata died. 12:16 Satoru Iwata died 12:16 ;( 12:16 :( 12:16 May he rest in peace. 12:17 @Reapeageddon, I know... 12:17 Btw 12:17 On my businesscard, I am a president 12:17 In my mind, I am a game developer 12:17 but in me heart, I am a gamer 12:17 ~ Satoru Iwata 12:17 Who all like roleplaying 12:17 Thread:391493 12:18 Meet Banakee-pult: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKSZog0ogBg 12:19 .... 12:19 hack 12:19 Anyway... 12:19 Hey guys! 12:19 Thread:391493 12:20 I requested Jukie to make more fun: https://twitter.com/CrazyPlantMae/status/621646597084950529/photo/1 12:20 My userpage now has a full image thanks UG's tips 12:24 ........ 12:24 Hi UG 12:24 Hi! 12:24 ZOWDY USEFUL 12:24 User blog:Uselessguy/Animations 12:25 In case anyone does not know yet 12:25 UG 12:25 Yes? 12:25 Why is pompadour twerking? 12:25 XD 12:25 Twerking? 12:25 de lag 12:25 NVm 12:25 Pompadour ain't twerking 12:26 lol 12:26 oh god 12:26 Twerking Pompadour 12:26 nope 12:26 Why not Twerking Snorkel 12:26 Thread:391493 12:26 Uselessguy PM 12:27 Snorkel = a pervert 12:27 I need to ask for a script 12:27 IMO Snorkel=pervert 12:28 GF is Stupid, END OF ALL. Lol. <--Ignore this, Hi. 12:28 Thread:391493 12:28 12:28 I'll do more tomorrow. 12:29 That's great! 12:29 UG? 12:29 PM? 12:30 ...All zombies that appears when the level start in right in PVZAS are all the zombies that appear in this level? 12:30 Yes 12:30 Wait 12:30 What? 12:30 in PvZ all stars 12:30 When the level starts in all games you see zombies in the right? right? 12:31 Yes 12:31 ignore the first interrogation 12:31 in PVZAS, all in this place appears in the level. 12:31 hey! 12:32 PnFforever 12:32 12:32 i have bad grammar because i'm brazilian. 12:32 :D 12:32 Hi hi hi hi 12:33 Plush trap 12:33 all zombies that appears in when a level starts IN THE RIGHT (-->) in PVZAS are all the zombies that appear in this level. 12:33 Back from a freaky blackout 12:33 hi 12:33 Hello there 12:34 Sup 12:34 Hi 12:34 How's yer dinnah? 12:34 All zombies that appears in when a level starts IN THE RIGHT (-->) in PVZAS are all the zombies that apPEArs in this level. 12:35 Do you like clones? 12:35 Clones?> 12:35 apPEArs 12:35 Only in Star Wars. 12:35 Clones 12:35 Blame windows for shutting down my laptop due to updates. 12:35 apPEARS 12:35 I mean, zombie clones 12:35 Like Relic Hunter 12:35 Oh. 12:35 Nope, no way son 12:35 (Relichunter) 12:35 (Relichunterzombie) 12:36 I am just thinking 12:36 WINTER MELON IS SO MUCH OVERRATED 12:36 That clones are not really bad 12:36 for this motive 12:36 (Melonpult) > (Wintermelon) 12:37 (Melon-pult) is not that good without (Winter Melon) . 12:37 (melon-pult) needs (winter melon) to be gud. 12:37 Sup 12:37 I'd rather use (Repeater) s alone than (Melon-pult) s alone. 12:38 Overratecy, i hate Overratecy. I hate (Wintermelon) HE IS ON WW 24, IS SO FAR 12:38 First column of (sunshroom) next column of (wintermelon) and then columns of (melon) 12:38 i mean in 2. 12:38 I'M ON WW 16! 12:39 (Tallnut) is overrated too. i preefer (Wallnut) 12:39 IN 2! 12:39 Banana Launcher is the farthest one 12:39 I prefer (fume-shroom) over (peashooter) and (repeater) . 12:39 Yeah, a true! 12:39 Does anybody agree with me? 12:39 I! 12:39 Me 12:39 I AGREE! 12:39 12:39 AYYY 12:39 FUME-SHROOM CLAN UNITE 12:39 (Laser Bean) over (Fume-shroom) for me. 12:40 in on BWB 9 '-' 12:40 Laser Bean sucks 12:40 :P 12:40 Fumey is bettah 12:40 i dont have Bowling Bulb! 12:40 Good in EZs 12:40 Also, (Infi-nut) and (Chard Guard) are both better than (Tall-nut) and (Wall-nut) . 12:40 Yes, I am no longer away, but I didn't speak until now. 12:40 i like the... wait 12:40 danm 12:41 I'm still playing FE6, the game I drowned to everyday. 12:41 what is the second plant? 12:41 i dont like (Infinut) 12:41 Tangle Kelp? 12:41 no. 12:41 ^ 12:41 I use (infi-nut) in DA 12:41 I like these plants because they are they have the fastest recharge among defensive plants. 12:41 I rarely use Winter Melons in normal levels, but very often in EZs. For normal levels, I use some low level plants 12:41 i only use him in Far Future e Piñata 12:42 like Snapdragons or Melon-pults 12:42 what is EZs? 12:42 Chard Guard is the BEST. 12:42 Any plant can be useful IMO 12:42 Endless Zones 12:42 (Chardguard) 12:42 I could use Winter Melons everywhere, but that would just be too easy. 12:42 thx 12:42 i like (Chardguard) 12:42 i finish FC before finish FF. 12:42 Bowling Bulb is actually useful in Terror from Tommorow, because Power Tiles 12:42 Winter Melons are great for EZs 12:42 i'm finishing LC too. 12:42 One plant food and boom 12:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy97FsJGUZo 12:42 yeah 12:43 i'm going to see tutorial 12:43 I tried not to use WMs in regular levels 12:43 i dont play much EZs 12:43 ^ 12:43 I agree with UG 12:43 WMs helped me in BWB Day 15 12:43 I only used WM in like three levels in Lost City. 12:43 WB Pengu 12:43 I used to use WMs in every DA Part 2 level, but recently I've prevented that. DA has become easy with Ghost Pepper anyway. 12:44 I only use him in one level 12:44 I only use WMs in one LC level: Day 2 12:44 I dont use WMs much 12:44 they are overated 12:44 i never unlock WM in PVZ2 12:44 And people kept complaining about unoriginal plants 12:44 yes 12:45 WW is hard for me 12:45 There are combined plants such as Guacodile, Pea-nut and Toadstool 12:45 I like combined plants 12:45 For some reason, I think WW is harder than BWB 12:45 ^ 12:45 Especially Day 24 12:46 I got mad in Not OK corral 12:46 i'm going to use (Infinut) only because of Challenge 12:46 I just seriously stucked on Day 19 12:46 and prospectors make me scratch my head 12:46 Hi MK 12:46 (infinut) is my love 12:46 Good Morning, MK 12:46 Hi MK 12:46 AFK seeing stratregie 12:46 Winter Melon himself is a clone of Melon-pult, and yet no one kept complaining about it. 12:46 ^ 12:46 Lol 12:46 Repeater.... 12:46 snow pea 12:46 Yes, but he's a very good clone. 12:46 Infinut's Shield Force Block Prospectors? 12:46 fire pea 12:46 Unlike Pea-nut. 12:46 I actually like all plants 12:47 In PvZ1 it was okay 12:47 but now 12:47 Good Morning? 12:47 Me too! 12:47 It's 8:47 PM! 12:47 Yes? 12:47 Morning? 12:47 It's night in here! 12:47 That's the magic word 12:47 IS MORNING IN BRAZIL! 12:47 ... 12:47 It's night. 12:47 Ok now what's your fave premium and gemium? 12:47 It's night Uncle Grandpa 12:47 Ok 12:47 -_- 12:47 Its evening here Miss K 12:47 Fave prem is all of em 12:48 (Power Lily) and (Ghost Pepper) . 12:48 Fave gemium is Ghost Peppaaaa 12:48 lmfao 12:48 My favorite gemium is Hurrikale 12:48 Premium is Imitater 12:48 Ghost Peppa Pig? 12:48 @MK 12:48 (ghost) and (infinut) and (wintermelon) and (sunshroom) is really op combo 12:48 Lololololol 12:48 xp 12:48 If I have money, I would buy 3 premiums first 12:49 On my bday I will buy some premiums 12:49 Power lily ;) 12:49 brb 12:51 Like in CCS... 12:51 AFK 12:52 Hello. 12:52 I extremely rarely use boosts, so I now get a lot of sprouts 12:52 Hello 12:52 Around 1100 12:52 I have like 2000+ sprouts 12:52 Well I kinda abandoned the zen garden 12:52 UG, do you know? You can use first book for free only 7 times. 12:52 .-. 12:52 The EZ quests from Travel Log give me a good reason to use Boosts. 12:53 That's enough I think 12:53 You must get "bean" to get next 7 books 12:53 @Fomok 12:53 ? 12:53 Bean? 12:53 ye 12:53 What bean? 12:53 next to book. 12:53 symbol 12:53 How to get it? 12:54 Idk 12:54 :( 12:54 This is stupid ._. 12:54 I hope I could get Carrot Missile and Bruce Bamboo 12:54 Wish me luck, god.... 12:54 Back 12:55 I have Carrot Missle 12:55 I wonder how many Bamboos are in total in the Chinese games. 12:55 But I have Homing Thistle 12:55 3 12:55 3 @xenons 12:55 I think there are more. 12:55 Let's see... 12:55 Bruce Namboo 12:56 Lord Bamboo 12:56 Bamboo Brother 12:56 And...? 12:56 I hate how Cactus uses the Frostbite Caves Part 2 Plant Style 12:56 Wait a sec. 12:56 Well, PvZ All Stars is good? 12:57 No it's not good 12:57 you pick your plants and wait till the level ends 12:57 it's boring 12:57 That's it 12:57 To sum up PvZ2 Chinese: Bamboos, bamboos everywhere 12:57 Well, i'm only person who likes PvZ 1? :D 12:57 Because bamboo is everywhere in china 12:57 And also booze 12:58 What about Bamboo Shoot? 12:58 Oh 12:58 4 in total! 12:58 Kung Fu World mentions wine 12:58 I kind of liked PvZ1, but I don't play it anymore. 12:58 Me either 12:58 Yep. 12:58 Sup 12:58 It's so boring now 12:58 what happens if u cross a car with a nothing 12:58 Me three 12:58 u get.... 12:58 I still like PvZ. I rarely played it 12:58 ...nothing 12:58 Due to PvZ2. 12:58 Well, it's a finished game, so what did you expect? 12:58 Yep 12:58 me four 12:59 I wonder if PK.... 12:59 So... bean family is ended, and girl zombie family is growing! 12:59 wat happens if u cross a friday with ramadan festival 12:59 @Xenons 12:59 RNG Zombies in Survival: Endless. 12:59 u get no classes 12:59 :D 12:59 I beated FF 15, FINALLY. 01:00 RNG? 01:00 Jacks 01:00 WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE 01:00 They are RNG dependent 01:00 @ThatYoshi8 01:00 Yes, most of our kind have that day. 01:00 Ring a Nose Game Zombie 01:00 WHY NOT A ROTTEN HATER? 01:00 WHY IWATA!? 01:00 Bean Familly end? not if have Coffee Bean 01:00 WHY IWATA? 01:00 WHY? 01:00 k @AWB 01:00 i'm Nintendist too. 01:00 Because of teh disease. 01:00 Iwata-san... 01:01 what in the jack-in-the-box is a nintendist 01:01 Deceased. 01:01 Look, Pepsicola45 is doing it again. 01:01 OK, that's enough material for PS images 01:01 Nintendo gamer, I guess. 01:01 Time to edit. 01:01 yeah 01:01 I mean, time to shop. 01:01 I know, but it's time to stop. 01:01 @Insert Your Name Here 01:01 Me too in another wiki. 01:01 is a Nintendo Fan. 01:01 Lol 01:01 Gotta put those facts now! 01:04 Was removed now? 01:04 who likes (Snapdragon) ? 01:04 Gah, my Chromebook suddenly shut down by itself! 2015 07 16